Simple and Clean
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: Being remodeled. DOnt read
1. Ok, who hit the damn mute button!

A girl with layered emo styled hair huffed at her annoying friend as she got her things from her locker.

"Miku, will you shut up?" she exclaimed.

The girl with short red hair to her mid neck paused. "Did I make you angry, Yumi?"

"Heck yeah you did. Do. Whatever. You have your bag right, Miku?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed brightly as she showed her Hello Kitty bag to her friend.

Yumi nodded in approval and put on her hat that had the top of a frog head on it. She kept a strait face as she pulled the young girl along a pathway in a forest that lead to her house. The splashing of waves could be heard and the salty breeze could be felt although there is no ocean in sight. Miku stopped in her tracks, pulling Yumi with her.

Yumi looked back at Miku. She had closed, her sea green eyes, a small gentle smile on her face as she hummed softly to herself. Yumi new that tune but did not hum it. She didn't want to ruin her friends moment. After a while of Miku's humming stopped and Yumi spoke.

"What is it, Aki?"she asked, using Miku's nickname.

"I can hear them."

"Who?"

"Sora and Riku. I can hear them. They're calling my name." Yumi rolled her maroon eyes. "I can also hear Xion, though it is a faint whisper, it's still there."

"You really did like that girl. Too bad she's dead." Yumi said bluntly.

Miku flinched. "She's not dead. She's in Sora's heart with Roxas, where they can live happily. She deserves it." Miku said sternly as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." Yumi sighed and pulled Miku closer to the edge of the woods and into a magnificent ocean view. "But, i guess this place does remind me of Destiny Islands."

"I wish I could just go and live there. I'd stay there forever and ever. I'd give anything... Anything." Miku sighed. "Too bad it's just a game."

Indeed it was. it was all just a game. Nothing but entertainment for people. it was sad how it swept you into their world and you'd fine yourself thinking about it constantly, thinking it is real. But then, at a certain time, as your thinking it all over you realize that it isn't. There are no Heartless, no Nobodies, no Keyblades, no other worlds. Just this. the characters that you fell in love with, whether in a slightly romantic way or not, were not real. It's all just a story. A fairy tail.

Miku knew all this but she never stopped wishing it was real. It was more then just a story. It was more then just a plot line with interesting characters and plot lines. It was her hope. You have to hold onto something and she chose that game.

"Hey, let's go swimming. I mean, I didn't bring you here with my family for no reason." Yumi said.

Miku nodded and raced her to Yumi's private beach house. It was a while away from her parents beach house that was just a dot from their point of view. Since Yumi was fifteen and they had a good amount of money they decided she was responible enough to get her own house away from them. She wasn't overly spoiled, just rewarded from time to time.

They changed into their swimsuits. Since they were still self conscious they still wore one pieces. Yumi a black one and Miku a green and white poka-dotted one. Yumi laughed at her but shut up when she saw Miku's glare.

The two ran into the water and after a while when it was mid thigh deep miku screamed at the top of her lungs, jumped about seven feet above the water and ran onto shore. Yumi, scarred that she was attacked by something ran our of the water and went up to her friend that was curled into a tiny ball.

"Aki, what happened?"

Miku looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I... I stepped on sea weed."

Yumi blinked before bursting into laughter. "That's why?"

Miku glared at her and crossed her arms in a childish manner. "It scares me."

"It's fine. Let's just go inside and play Kingdom Hearts or something."

Miku smiled greatly and ran to the house, where they ate tacos and played Kingdom Hearts for hours.

_Yumi as standing in a white circular room. She gazed at the floor as it stared to glow._

_"It's fine, Yumi. I'll be ok." Miku whispered. "Let go. I must find her."_

_"No! If you go, you'll be swollowed whole! The darkness... It will eat your very soul." Yumi cried._

_"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Everything will be fine. I am a disgusting half breed of _. I don't belong anywhere."_

_"You cant go..."_

_"Goodbye, Yumi." she said as she started to fade._

_"Aki! Aki! ... MIKU!"_

"Miku!" Yumi screamed as she shot up. She looked around the room. She was missing.

Yumi panicked and looked around the room in a rush. She gasped when she saw her outside, walking on a deck that wasn't there before and being led my many floppy looking white things.

"Ego nusquam sunt. Ut non sint." Miku chanted in a sing song voice. She stopped as the edge of the dock, still chanting.

"Aki! Oh my god... dusks." she gasped.

She felt a rush of power surge threw her. A voice whispered to her, ever so softly.

_Go._

Yumi rushed at the Nobodies, killing every one of them. She glance down and admired her huge sword. Before she could comment it she saw a portal of darkness open up to Miku's left.

"Twilight ego princeps, non locum habet in et lux est, et peccatum meum. Ut loong vivo ego quia non-" she was cut off by Yumi's yell.

"AKI, DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Miku smiled at her and put her arms out. "Vale."

Miku fell into the sea behind her. Yumi yelled and ran to her. She stared down at where her friend once stood. There where no ripples, no splash, no nothing. It was like she wasn't there.

"What the Hell- AAAAH!" she screamed when huge hands pushed her into the dark portal.

* * *

"I guess I'm the only one who's building the raft." Riku told the Kairi and Sora.

"I..." Sora was about the say something back but stopped and stared at the sky. Kairi and Riku were curious of what he might be looking at so they looked too. A girl was falling out of the sky and into the ocean.

"What the...?" Riku stared as the girl headed closer to the ocean surface. Suddenly Sora jumped up and ran to the ocean, jumping in and to where the girl was about to hit. He got there a few seconds after she hit the water. He grabbed her and swam to the beach. "Is she breathing?"

Sore put his ear to the girl's mouth. He sighed in relief, "Yeah, she's good."

"How'd she fall from the sky?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno. She's most likely from another world like you, Kairi."

The girl began to stir. She slowly opened her brilliant sea green eyes. Fear was apparent in them as well as confusion. Sora saw this and began to break the silence.

"Hi. I'm Sora." he flashed a goofy grin causing the girl to blush a bit and smile a small smile back. She sat up and looked at the others. "That's Kairi and that's Riku. How'd you get here?"

She looked around at everyone and everything with curiosity similar to a newborn infant. She looked at Sora and moved her lips but nothing came out. She covered her mouth and began to move it again and looked like she was trying to scream.

"You can't talk?" Kairi asked. The girl nodded. "Poor thing! Do you know you're name?" The girl put a finger on her chin in thought then nodded. "Can you write it in the sand?" Kairi handed her a stick and the girl wrote:

_Miku but she used to call me Aki._

"Who's she?"

Miku paused.

_I don't know._

"Well, Aki, can I call you that?" Kairi asked. Miku nodded. "You're just like me. You came from another world and ended up here." A moment of silence passed until Riku broke it.

"Well," Riku said, "Let's go and work on the raft. Aki would you like to help?"

Miku grinned and nodded cutely.

(Traverse Town)

"Whoa...I'm in Traverse Town! This is totally awesome!" Yumi squealed like the fan girl she is. "It's my dream come true! I'm in Kingdom Hearts! SO-ah!" A Heatless came after her but a sword appeared in her hand and it defeated the Heartless. "Take that you like wierdos! Weaklings! In your face!" More Heartless came after hearing her comments. "...Crap."

She began to hack and swing at everything she could and right when a Heartless was fixing to rip her heart out Leon came and defeated it.

"Oh thank you so much, Leon!" Yumi sighed out of breath. Leon shot her a suspicious look.

"How did you know my name?"

"I got it right! I am a physic!" Leon still looked at her suspiciously. "I am! You live with three other people: Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Plus you loved Rinoa!" His jaw dropped. "See? Told ya." She saw a Heartless come behind him "Hey, look out!"

He turned around quickly and killed the Heartless.

"Um, Leon, I need a place to stay. Just for a while. I'm...uh waiting for some one."

"You're not from here, are you?" she shook her head. "Fine come with me."


	2. Ugh! You two are so obvious!

**Well helloz and welcome to the second chapter!**

**I have nothing to say to you rite now besides that I saw the Green Hornet and I LMOAed so much! The Asian dude, Kato, was so cute! I wanna stuff him in my bag and take him home with me 4evrz!**

**Xamnas: that sounds illegal.**

**Midnite: shut up! I can say whatevaz I want! FREEDOM OF SPEECH MOTHA FUDGERZ! OUR PREZ HAS BIG AZZ EARZ! **

**In the white house- Obama: Hey!**

**Midnite: SEE? I'm all the way overz here in ***** (down south but I'm not a cowgirl! That's a stero type ppl! I hated it when I was in New York pplz were like. 'what's your horses name' and 'how cool is it that you ride ur horse to school'. First of all her name is Lolita and my Gamma gave her to me and second that is illeagal! U can't effin' ride threw ******* on a horse! R ya kidding meh?) and he can still hear meh! Big azz earz!**

**Roxas: anyway she doesn't blah blah u kno what it is.**

**Soul: on with the cool story for cool azz ppl cause it cool and I'm cool so I make it even cooler.**

**Everyone: WTF? Does he have to say it that many times? (Seriously what is up with him and the word cool? Are they dating or somethin'?) **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Aki, come help me with this!" Riku called to her. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him smiling as if saying 'of course, Riku.'

She helped him fasten the ropes then went back to the sails with Kairi. They had all became friends very fast. Even though she couldn't talk she communicated well with them. Miku stays with Kairi at her place since she's kinda an orphan.

"There! We're finished!" Sora exclaimed. They all cheered except for Miku who only clapped and smiled.

Afterward they all sat by their tree and talked. Miku laid on her stomach on the tree trunk. They kept talking and Miku's eyes began to droop as she looked at the horizon. In the matter of seconds she dozed off completely missing what was going on.

Then she had a nightmare.

_Miku was standing in a white void with nothing in it. She stood there for a moment and took it all in. It started to slowly get darker and an image appeared beneath her. She looked down at the two girls. They looked familiar to her for a strange reason._

"__! Don't give up! You said only the weak give up! Are you weak? Well are you? You told my father you'd protect me till you died but what now? You're just letting Axel take me away just because of your feeling for him that he doesn't return? STOP! LET GO! _! GET UP, _! DAMNIT GET UP! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" She fought as the man with spiky red hair took her into a dark hole._

_The other girl had her back to them as she sat there on her knees. A single tears fell from her cheek and as soon as the whole closed she whispered, "I'm so sorry,_…!"_

Miku fell off the trunk and woke up in cold sweat.

"Bad dream?" Sora asked. She nodded. "Go back to Kairi's and get some rest. You should feel better after some more rest." Sora helped her up and she nodded then bowed to say, 'thank you for worrying about me Sora.'

"No problem, Aki." He scratched the back of his head. Miku was about to walk away but hesitated. "What's wro-" He couldn't finish what he was saying before Miku hugged him tightly and quickly then running off to Kairi who was already heading back.

Sora blushed a bit. Riku saw this and chuckled. "Sora and Aki sitting in a tree. K I S S I-"

"Hey! You better not finish that!" Sora yelled getting redder.

Riku waited a few seconds before shouting, "I N G! HA HA!" and then running away.

"Hey! What did I say?" he yelled casing him.

"That you like Aki!"

"Grr! Hey! Come back here!"

(Later that night)

Miku woke up again but this time she was on the floor of her room and the thunder had caused her to fall out of her bed. She saw Riku and Sora outside and for a moment she had no idea what was going on until she remembered the rafts. She ran over there only to have a strange feeling in her stomach. In her head a deep voice told her to go to the secret place. She decided to follow it.

When she got there she saw Sora. Since she couldn't talk she stomped her foot on the ground to catch his attention but he didn't listen. So she stomped harder and harder.

"…! …!" she tried to yell but nothing came out. Getting annoyed she stomped over to him but something went wrong and she was plunged into darkness.

"Ne, ne! It's so boring!" Yumi complained. Leon had a vein pop out.

"If you're so bored then go kill some heartless or something on you own!" he yelled annoyed by the girl.

"No! I wanna stay with you, Lee-lee!" she whined.

"Stop calling me that!"

"No!"

"Then shut the Hell up!" Her mouth immediately shut.

_Sora, hurry up! I want to help you and look for Miku! So hurry you're butt up! _She thought. She zoned out for a while as she remember the dream she had.

"_King Mickey…?" she asked in confusion._

"_A-ha! Yup that's me. I have a mission for you: protect you're friend, Miku. She is important. No matter what don't leave her side or let them take her. And no matter what they say you are not meant for evil."_

"_Ok..." **even though I have no idea what you're talking about...**_

"_Promise me you'll protect her."_

"_Fine, fine. I promise. It's not like I've never done it before. The girl is a magnet for trouble. And very forgetful. I can't even count the times she's forgot himework or tests coming up. She needs me to survive or else…I try not to think about that."_

"_Yes she is very forgetful. In more ways then one."_

"What did he mean…?"

Just then she saw a short girl with crimson red hair walking through the town square. It was Miku. Yumi was about to yell out her name but got an idea that caused her to grin widely. Leon jumped up, creeped out by her twisted smile and glint in her eyes.

"Oi, do you think that thing is a person Leon? I mean it's so small I need to use a microscope to see it!" she yelled catching the girl's attention. She was running toward her and Yumi was preparing to get yelled at but never did. Instead she was smiling a bit out of breath.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Yumi asked after a few moments of silence. Miku put her hand to her throat and moved her mouth only to have nothing come out.

"Oh, so you're mute?" Leon guessed. She nodded slowly.

Yumi started trembling in rage. "Liar! Miku you're lying! I know you can talk you can't fool me! I mean, come on, I'm your best friend, Yumi! We've been together ever since the beginning of the Academy! You've always talked! Always! So much thath you were so freakin' annoying!" There is nothing more she hates then a lair.

Miku took a step back frightened by her out burst. She shrugged her shoulders to say, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Yumi got so enraged that she took a step forward, raised her hand and slapped her cheek so hard that Miku slid a good distance away and lay on the floor for a while.

"Y-Yumi!" Leon yelled.

"Aki! Hey I don't know who you are but you can't go around slapping my friends like that!" a new childish voiced said. Yumi turned to her left a bit and saw Sora running to them. "Aki!"

Miku slowly pushed her self up at a little-mermaid-on-the-rock-when-she's-singing-that-song position and held her palm to her cheek.

Sora slowed down when he was close enough to her and bent down to her. He slowly helped her up and with his arm wrapped around her he held her protectively. He glared at Yumi.

"Why did you hit her? She hasn't done anything to you." Leon scolded.

"Whatever! She's my best friend, Miku but we called her Aki as a cute nickname because she always seemed to sparkle. She's short just like her temper and will try to kill you if you say anything about it. She can talk really fast whenever she's excited and loves Kingdom Hearts so much she bought a freakin' Keyblade on e bay for 100 bucks with out a care in the world! That's Miku which is her!"

A moment of silence pasted.

"Well you might be telling the truth but she can't remember. She's mute also. She fell from the sky a while ago and she knew nothing besides her name. I'm sorry."

"'Yes she is forgetful. In more ways then one' this is what he meant…" Yumi muttered and sighed. She walked over to Miku and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Aki. I didn't know. I thought you were messing around. Well back in our world we were friends. Good friends. And I've just got an order to protect which I will since I promised." Miku nodded and smiled slightly to say she forgives her.

When Yumi walked over to Miku she couldn't help but notice Sora's grip tighten. Yumi smirked after looking at the two together.

"You two look very cute together." She commented as she and Leon began walking away. Sora and Miku blushed madly.

"Hey! Why do people always say that?" he yelled. "We aren't dating!"

"I never said anything about dating. Plus you've still holding her protectively and haven't let her go." Yumi smirked. Miku had always had a crush on Sora, or she would say, Sorakins.

He let go of her and hid his face from her. "Wh-whatever." He muttered. Miku rubbed her shoulder where his was because he was holding her pretty tightly.

A Heartless came from behind Yumi and Miku stomped loudly and pointed behind her. They noticed her stomp but didn't know what her pointing frantically behind Yumi meant. She got frustrated and opened her mouth to scream but of course nothing came out. She looked at Sora, who for some reason still had his Keyblade out, and then took it from him and chunked it at the Heartless.

"What the Hell?" Yumi yelled as she ducked. It was going to hit the Heartless but only if she ducked. Yumi looked behind her in time to she the Heartless dissolve. "Oh. Ah ha ha ha ha…ha. Thanks for that, Miku. I could've died."

Miku rolled her eyes. _This is going to get annoying, _she thought.

They started walking and talking, well besides Miku of course who was looking around wide-eyed in wonder. Everything was festinating to her: the light post, buildings, fountains, everything. But what was even better was she saw from another street a smallish white thing with a squeaky sounding voice and a tall dark thing with a weird deeper voice.

Curiosity taking over her mind she silently walked to where she saw the things go behind. The others were too busy talking to notice. She walked to where she last saw them and then ran down the street where she thought they must have gone down.

But instead she found herself lost. She kept running down streets and more streets looking for the things but didn't find it. She stopped silently admitted defeat and sat against a wall. She grew sad and scared because she had lost her friends and has no idea where she is. She put her hand in her hands and cried.

"What are ya cryin' for miss, ah hyuck?" A voice asked her. She slowly raised her head up and saw the two things she was looking for. She shook her head and wiped the tears away. "I'm Goofy and this is Donald Duck."

"And I'm Jimany Cricket." A small green cricket hopped onto her knee. "Are you lost?" She nodded. "Can you tell us your name?"

She shook her head and put her head to her throat while moving her mouth. "You can't talk?" Donald asked. She nodded. "That's sad. Well, we can't leave you here so do you want to come with us?" She sniffled and nodded. Goofy helped her up and then they walked through the streets.

"No! Superman's better!" Leon argued.

"No, Spiderman!" Sora yelled.

"Catwoman." Yumi said bluntly.

"Catwoman isn't a hero."

"Yeah but she can be good sometimes and then bad the other. I like her style. When ever we would talk about super heroes Miku would always say Danny Phantom and Batman. But sadly you don't remember, right, Ak- Aki?" She asked just noticing her disappearance. "Aki? Aki. Aki! This isn't funny, damn it!"

"We lost her?" Leon asked looking around.

"Some protector you are, Yumi." Sora grumbled. Yumi shot him a death glare,

"I didn't see you noticing her being gone. Some bad boyfriend you are."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" He yelled blushing.

"Sure you're not. Your blush is defiantly backing you up." She rolled her eyes as his blush deepened. "Well let's go look for her!" She moved her feet to run but she didn't get very far until she hit something. "Ow! Watch where you're-Goofy?"

"Aki!" Sora exclaimed embracing her. "why'd you walk off like that?" She looked down and gave him an apologetic look. His eyes softened. "It's ok, just don't do it again."

"You two are just too obvisious!" Yumi yelled.

* * *

**Sorry! I wanted to make this longer but I'm going to be busy for the next three days so its either update now like this or make you wait. Plus I really wanted to publish ASAP because I love KH and this is my first KH story.**

**Review! Remember, flames accepted. They make me a better writer and will make me cookies!**

**Byeserz!**


	3. Stop Getting Lost, Damn It!

Donald, Sora, Goofy, Yumi, and Miku were bording the Gummi ship when Yumi found a page that was ripped out of a journal. She stuffed it into her pocket to read it later. SHe remembered in one of her dreams Mickey said to collect pages of a journal. Once she had all the pieces her memory would return. But until then she's like a newborn baby.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Sora yelled toughing everything in sight on the Gummi Ship. He ended up getting whacked in the head. Yumi chuckled at his idioticy.

"Don't touch!" Dale scolded him.

They all sat down in a seat and Yumi clutched the arm rest knowing that they were going to takee off quickly. Miku saw this and gave her questioning look. Yumi saw her gaze and just said, "You might want to hang on kid." Miku looked even more confused but did as she was told.

"To the stars!" Chip, or maybe it was Dale, yelled as it zoomed upwards. Yumi cheered like she was on a rollarcoaster ride and Miku just clutched the seats even tighter with a scared expression on her face.

They slowed down and told us to look outside.

"Wow. I wish Kairi and Riku were here to see this." Sora said. Miku nodded in agreement. The look on her face was priceless.

"Wow...this is even better then the game." Karima muttered.

"Hey, we're here." Donald broke everyone away from thier thoughts.

"Really? Already?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Wonderland!" Donald chimed. Miku looked at the world with sparkles in her eyes. The place sounded amazing to her.

"I can't wait!" Sora exclaimed, excited. Miku jumped and clapped her hadns together to show her excitment. Yumi shook her head. She knew what was going to happen now. All she needed to do was keep Miku away so that she didn't fall-

"Miku!"

_...Crap._

They all fell down and landed in a jumble of limbs. Yumi sighed and shook her head slowly at them. Then she looked at Chip and Dale.

"Well, see ya, Chip, Dale. Take care of everything while we're gone." She saluted them and they saluted back. She walked over to the door, took a deep breath and jumped down, landing on her feet perfectly.

When she landed she saw Donald fuming about the white rabbit. They ran after it and went into the room with all doors. Sora yelled when he saw the rabbit and Miku jumoed a good ten feet in the air. The tiny dooor talked and told them about the bottle. They all sipped it.

"My mom told me that he Walt Disney got this idea from getting from drugs. Maybe I shouldn't take it...eh she ain't around. Might as well drink it. To outer space! Bottoms up!" Yumi yelled and drank it. She hic-upped. "Maybe it's beer or wine..."

They walked through the door and a voice yelled:

"Court is now in session!"

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen of Hearts mused. "And the reason is because I said so, that's why."

"That's unfair!" Alice yelled outragged. "I have done absolutely nothing wrong! I don't know whether you're a true queen, Ive never seen antone so selfish and mean!"

"Are you attempting to anger me, Little Girl?" The Queen asked with a rage in her voice. "I FIND THE DEFENDENT, ALICE, GUILTY AS CHARGED! YOU ARE GUILTY OF THEFT ATTEMPTED UPON THE HEART OF THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!"

"A heart, hm?Hey guys I think we should help her out." Sora said. Yumi was trying hard not to laugh at Miku. She was staring hard at the scene of the trail. She had no idea what was going on and she was trying to figure out if something good or bad happened. Poor girl.

"Yea but...It's against the rules." Donald said looking down.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen screamed.

"Ah! NO! No!" Alice yelled as the guards closed in on her. "Oh please!"

Sora, Yumi and Miku got very annoyed and angery. Miku's annoyance and anger wasn't for the same reason as thier's though. She still had no idea what was happening.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sora and Yumi yelled in unision. Miku jumped in surprise of thier outburst and Donald face palmed.

"AND WHAT MANNER OF CREATURE ARE YOU, SCUM?" The Queen yelled. Miku jumped twenty feet in the air this time and hid behind Sora. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH THE COURT! MANNERLESS, THE LOT OF YOU!"

"Excuse me," Sora started, unfazed by the Queen. "But we know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy was about to say something but Donald covered his mouth.

"Do you have any evidence?" The Queen hissed.

"...uh...we're workin' on that." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Until you find eveidence, the court is ajurned!" the Queen decided.

"Excuse me!" Alice called. "Go to the forest and find the Cestshire Cat." they nodded and went through another door.

The forest was vast and dark. Miku hugged herself in fear something was going to grab her. She was also the one in the very back. Her steps were slow and catious and her breathing was heavy. She heard a rustle in the bushes and jumped eleven feet in the air then ran off in the opposite direction as the group. She saw something dark and swirly in front of her. It was getting smaller, she noticed. She skidded to a stop right in front of it but ended up tripping over her feet and into the shrinking, dark swirly thing.

"Damnit!" Yumi yelled as they were cornered in the courtroom. "Where's Miku?"

"Oh gosh!" Goofy yelled. "She's gone!"

"Why does the girl always dissapear like that?" Yumi yelled. "First Alice, now her!" she huffed.

They group ran out of the courtroom to safety. Suddenly the Chestshire Cat appeared before them causing them to scream.

"Damn cat..." Yumi muttered.

"Wat was that?"

"Nothing! Nithing at all!"

"Sure. You're just upset because you're friend is no longer in this world."

"How'd you- wait, WHAT? NOT IN THIS WORLD?"

"No worries. She'll apear when you least expect it and in one piece." he smiled.

* * *

Miku popped up from where she was laying on the floor. She looked around at the huge, dark hallway she was in. It was very creepy and cold. She got off from the floor and buttoned up her jacket. She slowly and quietly walked the halls, hoping to find some one. She did find some one but she was a creepy, green old lady with an evil sneer on her features.

Miku ran to the plant and hid behind it until she was out of sight. When the lady was gone, Miku got out from behind the plant and walked some more looking for an exit. She kept walking and walking until she felt tired. When she was too tired to go on she went behind a plant and curled into a ball. Her eyes grew hearvier and heavier. She dreamed of herself, Kairi, Riku, and Sora plating on the island then builing on th raft. Everyone was laughing and smiling, having fun.

_This, _she thought, _is were I truely belong._

_"Hey, is that you, Aki?" Riku asked. She nodded and gave him a confused look. _

Then they disappeared and she slowly opened her eyes to see a shocked Riku hovering over her. Her eyes widened and a huge smile, even bigger then Sora's (if that's possible), jumoed up and wrapped her arms around his neck, taclking him to the ground.

"...ok, ow." he mumbled. He pushed her off and sat up. He looked ver at her and saw her smiling face. It looked like she was shining, like the sun. He chuckled. "Well, some one missed me." She nodded and smiled even brighter, if she can. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You have to leave before Maleficent finds you. Hurry, into this portal." Riku created a portal but Miku refused to leave him. "go, quickly!" he commended and shoved her a bit but she shook her head.

"Aki you need to go! Trust me. Or else she'll find you." Mkiu walked over to the portal then stopped inches away. She looked over at Riku with a sad and pained face, then hugged him quickly and tightly before letting go and running into the portal.

* * *

**That's all for now. C ya! R&R pls! Remember-Flames accepted! it makes me a better writer and give me something to roast marshmellows with! ^-^**

**BYE!~~~!**


	4. She's Back! Yumi Please don't kill Sora!

Ikuto stood in front of Kari. Th lov in his yes told her everything she wanted to know.

"I-Ikuto..." Kari mutter as he pulled her close. "I-"

**Wrong story! Sorry! I so stupid...-_-u**

**Yumi- do you see what i have to deal with every day? she so retarded.**

**Me- sh-shut up! I'm not retarded! Im mentally challenge!**

**Yumi- you spelled it wrong. And isnt it basically the same thing?**

**Me- Sh-shut up! Do u really want Axel, Zexion, or Roxas?**

**Yumi- *bows repeatitly* Sorry sorry! Do u want some coke? Water? Pizza? Potatoes?**

**Me- nah not- did u say potatoes?**

**Yumi- y-yeah. What about it?**

**Me- *Grins like Gin* *then drops the grin* WHAT THE HELL DOES POTATOES HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?**

**Yumi-i dont kno! i just asked at the top of my head.**

**Me- o-oh...Kato! DO the Disclamer!**

**Kato- but u never do the disclaimer bc if u didnt own it then u wouldnt be writting this. So it belongs to it owner.**

**Me- exactly! Thank u cute lil asian dude!**

**Yumi- oh wit the story!**

* * *

"Sora, I swear if you ever,** ever** do that agian," Yumi started as soon as they went inside Cid's. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SOO SORRY!" Sora coward from the angry teen.

"I don't care if your Aki's boy friend, I'll dance on your friggin' grave!"

"I said I'm sor- hey! I'm not her boyfriend!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!

"YES!"

"NO!"

"POMTATO!"

"N- wait, what?" Sora was taken a back by her random outburst.

"Pomtato- the combonation of a potato and a tomato." she stated in a matter if factedly voice. Sora just gave her a are-you-serious-? face. "I'M NOT CRAZY! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I WILL KILL YOU AND ENJOY EVERY SECOND OF YOUR SLOW AND VERY PAINFUL DEATH!"

"SORRY!" Sora then asked where Leon was then left in a rush before she could kill him.

**~Time skip cuz im too lazy. Sora, donald and goofy are leaving Merlin's. Yumi is too upset and worried so she stayed~**

"Man, this a lot. We have so much to do." Sora whined.

"Don't worry, Sora." Donald quacked. "We'll just do this one at a time."

Sora smiled then nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The smile was wipped from his face as a Heartless attacked him. "Crud!" Before anyone could do anything the Heartless disappeared and an all too familiar voice said,

"Don't space out like that, Sora. I thought I taught you better then that." Sora spun around to see Riku. "I've been looking for you."

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran toward him. "RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU!" When Sora got close enough he pulled his cheeks.

"What are you doing that for, idiot?" Riku yelled.

"It really is you!" Sora exclaimed as he rubbed his head where Riku hit him.

"So Kairi isn't with you, huh?"

"No. I thought she was with you. I only have Aki with me." Miku came out from behind him.

"Aki! you're back! Man, has Yumi been worried about you!" Sora smiled his cheesy smile. He didn't notice that she had fear in her eyes, but Donald and Goofy did. As Sora went on he ignored Miku and only payed attenion to Riku while Donald watched Miku's every movement.

"But look on the brightside." Riku said. "We're in the outside world! We're free to go where ever we want and no one can stop us." Miku flinched.

_Why is she so scared?_ Donald wondered.

Riku went on. "I'm sure we'll find Kairi in no time. No worries. Just leave everything to me. With me around you won't-" Riku was cut off as Sora ran behind him and defeated the Heartless that was about to attack him.

"Leave it to who?" Sora sked with a cocky voice and smirk that would have been rewarded with a slap from Yumi if she was around.

"Sora did you-" He cut Riku off.

"Get better? Yeah I have. I have been preparing for a rematch ever since I started looking for you and Kairi." Sora smirl grew wider. Donald almost wished Yumi was here to smack him. Traveling with these guys is cool-" Goof jumped in.

"Our Sora here is the chosen Keybearer, a-hyuck!"

"Who would have guessed?" Donald added, his eyes leaving Miku.

"Really now?" Riku said with ice in his tone. Miku, once again, flinched but Donald didn't notice this time. In a flash the Keyblade was in Riku's hand. "So this is the Keyblade I've heard so much about?"

"Hey! Give it back~!" Sora whined in an annoying voice. Another slap rewarding comment.

"Catch." In less then a second it was out of Riku's hand and into Sora's.

Sora was lost for words for only a few seconds. "So do you wanna travel with us? We have an awesome rocket thingy! The only downside is Yumi, who always yells at people! Especially me...Anyways, you can ride with us if you want!"

"That isn't your decision to make, Sora!" Donald fumed.

"Why not?" Sora yelled back. Come on, he's my friend! Right, Riku- Riku? Riku?" Riku was gone and Sora looked around for him. his eyes landed on Miku who ways looking at her shoes. "Hey, Miku, did you see where he went?" Miku's head snapped up and stared at him with super obvious fear in her eyes that Sora **still** didn't notice. She shook her head and he went back to looking for him with Donald and Goofy.

When she was sure they weren't looking she brought her hand to her neckless, clutching the star and looked up at the roof where Maleficent was feeding lies to Riku. Miku, who had heard every lie that came for her mouth, wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at them, sayin it's not true but couldn't.

"Hey, let's go Aki!" Sora called to her. Then she ran to catch up to him and as she ran she looked back at where Maleficent and Riku were but they were gone. Miku held back the tear that were stinging her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry! I wanted to update sooner but I had technical difficulties! Sorry, pls forgive me! R&R! Flames accepted!**

**Midnight, out!**


	5. Miku's Fear & Yumi's Invasion of Privacy

**Another chapter, yes! Oh and if something doesn't make sense ty adding an r to it. My 'r' key button won't wok ritgh so I have to slam on it...not cool.**

**Yumi- get on with it!**

**Me- ok, ok, sheesh! Urahara!**

**Urahara- doesn't own anything besides Oc's. thank you fo reading.**

* * *

"We're back! Yuffie here to make her gand entrance...eh?" Yuffie busted into the room with energy only to have it sucked out by the gloomy faces.

"Gloomy in here, isn't it?" Sora commented.

"Maleficent's in town." Leon stated. Yuffie gasped.

"Mafi- who?" Soa asked.

"A witch." Yuffie answered with bitte hatred in her voice. "It's because of he our homeworld was shattered. She ran us off with a full-blown Heatless infestation she did."

"Being the nice gut I am I took thees three by the diapers on my way outta there. Then I ended up in this town." Cid added. Donald stated choking Goofy, rambling cuses at the witch.

"You don't say..." was all Sora could say.

"Maleficent seems to be interested in Ansem's epot from what we can tell." Aerith said. All the kindness fom he eyes disappeared. "Even though we don't know what her motive is, we can assume it's evil. The pages she has by now must be numerous." A silence passed and Sora broked it, as expected.

"IN THAT CASE, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS FIND THE PAGES LEFT, RIGHT? WE CAN STOP HER!" Sora beamed. Yumi, who was in the back nodded. Miku was staring into space. Cid smiled and got a glint in his eyes.

"Then go!" he rushed them into the ship. "The ship's perfect now! Go em tigers! And, er, tigeresses!"

**On the ship**

"I feel like we'e being used." Donald said. The others, besides Miku, nodded. "Sora are you listening?"

"Uh- huh." he lied, staring outside. "I wonder if Riku was mad...did I upset him?" he rambled on.

"Oh my God! Aki's back!" Yumi noticed. She ran over to he and punched her arm before hugging her. "Stop running away!" Mikku looked up at her but showed little to no feelings in her eyes. "Hey, are you ok? Why don't you go lay down and take a nap, hm?"

Yumi led Miku into a room and lingered in the doorway as Miku layed down. "Do you need anything?" Miku shooked her head then faced the wall signaling she wanted to be alone. As soon as she heard the door clicked she began cying into her pillow. Images of Riku flashed into her mind. When they had met at the castle Riku was still Riku but once she went into the portal and he and that horrid person followed, he was colder, scarier.

What upset he the most was the look in his eyes, his cold, cruel voice, and what the horrid woman, Maleficent said to her.

_Flash back_

_"Aah! I see. So this is Miku. She's useless and weak. She can't remember her past nor can she talk or fight. I can't believe you hung aound a poor, helpless thing like **this**. Well you can go see Sora, but you may not like what you see. While we're at it we can give this **thing** back." She regarded Miku as if she was a thing and not a human being. This angered Miku and looked at Riku fo defence but instead she got this:_

_"I see what you mean. Sh_e _really is weak. I can't believe I hung out with he either. I am sorry, Maleficent." Miku looked at him in disbelief. They're fiends. He'd never say that, but he did. Right to her face. "What are you staring at?" he hissed. Miku flinched and backed up. "Aw, is the poor Aki scared? Is Sora or Kairi not here to defend you?" She glaed at him and he grabbed her wist tightly. "Don't you **dare** look at me like that." _

_Miku flinched and tried to get of his grip but it only tightened in response. A tea streamed down he cheek and Maleficent watched in amusment. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy came._

_End flash back_

Miku was still shocked and afraid of the way he acted. Miku cryed harder. But only because of the fact that they were losing their Riku.

Yumi read the page over and over again. It was from Miku's journal.

_Song bird_

_Oh poor song bird wasting away in that cage,  
__Forgotten the sunlight and the sweet cool beeze.  
__You have been capture for your talent of music which they needed,  
And so, without asking, they took you away.  
__But in retun you get water, toys, and feed  
So what's the pice? You Feedom and love.__  
Poor, poor song bird no longer free  
But at least now you're not alone,  
You have me._

_This was inspired by that weird dream I keep having. There's a beautiful white bird that sings a lovely song but is one day captured and it to sing for it's capturers. or else it'll get no food or water. Then all of the sudden I'm in it's place, inside a large pure white room inside a cage, just like the bird. Ithink it means something but Yumi said I was just being stupid. I'm not sure she's right thogh..._

Yumi couldn't undestand why but she knew this poem had meaning. Her dream means someting, and they wee most likely going to find out soon.

* * *

**Sorry! It's so short, im sorry! I'll make it up to you in the next chappy ok? Everybody hap-py!**

**See ya~ ^_^**


	6. Omg! Miku was Elmo! wait, no

**the 'r' is fixed! now u can understand! ok this is not a filler chapter. this is very important. This chapter shows you more of Miku's past and how tragic and blah, blah. I FINALLY put _Simple and Clean _in here! Fist pump!**

**

* * *

**

"You'll never make it as a singer! When will you grow up, Aki?" Miku's stepfather yelled at her. "You-re so stupid. No wonder your mother always leaves me with you." Her stepfather spat insults at her. Usually she'd sit there in silence and take it but no more. She had realized that she shouldn't be taking this crap from him.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed. "Only my close friends and family can call me that! Stop screaming at me you friggin' bastard!"

"What'd you just say?"

"I-"

"No. You called me a bastard, You ungreatful bitch!" his hand went up in the air and hit her face with a noise that Miku was sure the neighbors heard but won't say anything about it. "I pay for this house, your clothes, that stupid gay anime you watch, and that damned fag game Kingdom Hearts."

"It's not a damned fag game. So you shut the Hell up! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US!"

"oh, 'one of us'? You mean the gay idoits who enjoy that crap? Like that retarded friend of yours, Yumi?" Miku's blood boiled. She got even angrier.

"Yumi is not a retard! She is kind, supportive, funny, and always there for me. She's one of the best things in my life because she is the only one who really cares and doesn't hit me for just crying! I hate you, I hate you! I HATE YOU! SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Miku ran upstairs into her room and locked the door. She turned on her Ipod home and played _Simple and Clean_ over and over again super loud. After crying for two songs she began singing with tears streaming down her face.

You give me  
too many things, lately  
you're all I need  
you smiled at me, and said

don't get me wrong I love you  
but does that mean I have to meet you father  
when we are older you'll understand what I meant  
when I said no I don't think life is quite that simple

when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go

(so simple and clean)

the daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me  
that's when you came to me and said  
wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water  
when we are older you'll understand it's enough  
when i say so, and maybe  
some things are that simple

when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go

hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
reguardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before

when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go

hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
reguardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before

hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
reguardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before!"

* * *

The next day at school Miku was sitting under the oak tree in the courtyard thinking quietly to herself.

"MIKU~!" a voice boomed from behind her. Miku jump to her feet only to fall down on her butt. "Ha! I got you!" she laughed.

"Ari! That's not funny!" Miku yelled. She sighed and looked out at the courtyard.

"So, what cha lookin' at?" Sophie asked coming to sit down next to her. Ari shrugged and sat next to Sophie.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"...that's good, I guess." Sophie said a little unsure.

"No! That's the problem. My life is so boring and crappy! I want something to happen! Something big! I just want to forget this place, it sucks!" Miku growled from her teeth. Ari and Sophie stared at her, shocked.

"Wouldn't you miss us?" Sophie asked sounding a little hurt. Miku's eyes softened.

"Yeah, more then you know. But I just want something to happen! Get chosen by a secret agentcy, find out I'm realated to some priestess and go down a well to find myself in the past, go to another world, lose my memories, my voice, something!" This was her secret wish: to leave everyone behind and go out on an adventure and forget all her hardships, the bad things that always happened around her.

"...heh. No wonder why I love black cats and anything to do with thirteen. We're just bad with luck."

* * *

"Let me see you're wrist." Arata and Suzume demanded.

"...No." They had caught her in the middle of a 'bathroom break' but was really sitting on the stairs with a sharp blade and a red cloth.

"Damnit, Aki, let me see!" Suzume yelled, grabbing her arm and lifting the sleeve. She gasped and dropped her arm. "Why? Why would you ever do this."

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Because I hate life! _Life sucks then you die_. Well, Twilight was right about something!" she screamed then ran off.

This happened a few days before darkness took over and before anyone told Yumi, the only one is school who didn't know what she was doing. Miku was such a good actress that all Yumi knew was that her friend was sad and that was it. Miku didn't want to burden Yumi with her problems and she knew that Yumi would yell at her and end up punching her for being so stupid.

* * *

**Ooh! Bombshell. Hope you liked it**

**Review pls! oh and pls go to my page and vote on my poll. Thanks!**


	7. Miku's Not Weak and Voices in Their Head

**My friend Adam is such an idiot! He couldn't pass Kh1! Even worse, it was because he couldn't find Riku when the Heartless attacked! Ugh! That idiot!**

**I've been grounded so I couldn't update when I wanted to. Im actually grounded right now but I snuck here so I could update. Clever me!**

**Please go to my page and vote on my poll!  
**

**

* * *

**

"SORA, YOU IDIOT!" was the last thing Miku heard as she fell out of the gummi ship.

She landed in a tree and fell from branch to branch until she finally hit the ground. She put a hand on her face and looked around.

"Oh, my." a gentle voice said. Miku looked up to see a young woman with light brown hair. "That was quite a fall there. Hello my name is Jane."

Miku wrote her name and the fact she couldn't speak in the dirt.

"You're mute? Poor child. Here, let's get you cleaned up." Jane smiled at her kindly and Miku smiled back.

Meanwhile in the tree house...

"SORA, YOU IDIOT!" Yumi screamed and hit Sora's head.

"OW! I'M SORRY, YUMI! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"The only reason I haven't is because you are needed to save the worlds." she said in a calmer tone as she looked around. "Sora, did you hear that?"

"Hear wha-AAAAAAAH!" he was attacked by Sabor, the leopard.

"That!" Yumi's sword appeared on her hands and she charged at Sabor. She successfully knocked him off of Sora's back.

"Thanks, Yumi!" Sora fought with her. It only lasted a minute because Sora got hit in his side and skidded across the floor. Yumi had the same thing happen but she lost her sword. When all hope seemed lost, Tarzan came in to save the day...but got eaten by a land shark.

...

Just kidding!

Tarzan beat Sabor then turned his attention to Yumi and Sora.

"Sabor," he grunted. "danger"-grunt-"danger."

"Have you seen my three friends?"

"Friends?" Tarzan grunted. "Friends"-grunt-"here. Friends here."

"Great! The loud one's Don-" He paused. "I'm looking for my friends Aki, Riku, and Kairi. Have you seen them?"

Tarzan nodded and put his hands on his chest. "Tarzan."

Sora and Yumi mimicked. "And I'm Sora."

"The name's Yumi." she smiled.

* * *

**_"This girl...are you sure she's the one?" _**a voice asked.

**_"Yes. This girl is extremely powerful. She is the only was cleanse and restore them." _**said another.

**_"We MUST have her then. NOW."_** the first voice said.

**_"No." _**said a third voice. It was deeper and more demanding.** _"She is in her weakest form at the moment. Plus that little brat of darkness will protect her."_**

_"**He is right. She'll have little to no help with heart cleansing and restoring at the moment. A little more time and then she'll be ready."**_ The second voice agreed. They all turned to the monitor.

An image of two girls stood there. One had darkness surrounding it and the other shined.

**"We mustn't worry about the Fallen one****." **a fourth voice said. **"She will be dealt with. If that witch and her pathetic group of people that she calls pure evil don't turn her then that pyro will stop her while we take her lit****tle friend."**

**"Oh, yes. I forgot about him. With that problem solved let's focus on another: she's in her weakest form at the moment so how do we change it?"** the first voice inquired.

**"She'll do it on her own while she's with the Keyblader and his groupies. Then when she's in her third most powerful form we take her and speed up the process."**

Their attention was now on the second screen where the Keyblader and his friends were about to laeve the tent.

_"Wait, Sora."_ Donald said, stopping Sora.

_"What?"_ he snapped.

_"I'm gonna stay behind with Miku."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she doesn't have a weapon nor does she know magic or fight. I'm going to stay behind and teach her some spells. I don't like how helpless and weak she is. No offense, Miku."_

**"See? Told you."**

**"Exellent."**

* * *

Miku flinched at Donald's choice of words. _Riku..._ It felt like a dagger to her poor heart.

"That's a great idea. Now I can focus more on my life then her's!" Yumi shouted. Miku gave her a hurt look and everyone gave Yumi a look as if she threw baby kittens out of the window to a moving car(1). "What?"

"Never mind." Sora sighed. "Donald that's a good idea. You do that." With that they left Donald and Miku behind.

"Well, let's get to work." Donald said and pulled Miku to an open and deserted area. "Okay, I'm going to teach you a few spells. The first one is fire. I want you concentrate hard. Feel the energy flow inside you. Find that source. Have you found it?"

Miku searched and found guessed it to be the flow he was talking about and nodded.

"Good. Now think fire and point your finger at that tree."

She did as instructed and opened her eyes. A blast sent her flying backwards.

"Ah, Miku! Are you ok?" Donald asked, running to her. She nodded and looked over at the tree she hit...but there was only ashes. Poor tree. "Wow! That was amazing, Miku!"

Miku smiled, proud of herself that she wasn't a total weakling._ Weak... Riku..._

Her shoulders slumped and you could see the sudden depression.

"Miku, I can tell something has been bothering you ever since you got back. Do you wanna tell what happened?" Donald asked with concern. She nodded and got out the journal Yuffie gave her from last time. It was a light blue with darker blue butterflies and an Eiffel Tower on it. She got out her pen and began to write everything down.

* * *

"I have to climb?" Yumi looked the vine up and down.

"Yes you have-" She interrupted Sora.

"Shh!" She listen to the forest. She could hear a faint voice.

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before..._

"...What the Hell?" she whispered._ It sounded like Aki's voice. But she can't talk so...Never mind._

"Yuim? What is it?" Sora asked. She blinked and the voice faded away.

"Oh. Sora...never mind." She said. "I'll climb your stupid vine thing."

"Alright! I won!" Sora cheered. Yumi hit his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shut up and climb, monkey boy." Yumi scoffed but smiled slightly when no one was looking. _Stupid monkey boy..._

_

* * *

_"Oh. I see..." Donald commented, putting the journal down. "That's why. Miku, you want to become stronger and help save Riku from Maleficent. But you don't want Sora to know about any of this. I understand. It's better that he finds out on his own." Miku nodded. "Alright, then let's continue to make you stronger!" Miku smiled at him and got up when her chest started to hurt. "Heartless! Uh...Thunder!" The Heartless was shocked of her back and she gave Donald a quick hug before turning to the other Heartless.

She pointed her finger and destroyed most of the Heartless with fire. Donald took care of the rest.

"We better find the others." Miku nodded but stopped when she herd a voice.

_"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before..."_

She looked around, trying to find the voice but saw no one. _Weird..._

"Miku, you ok?" Donald called. She turned to him and nodded. "Then, Let's go!"_

* * *

**Please review!**  
_


	8. No Choices To Be Made, Yet

**Finally! I updated! Yes! Thank you Kami!**

"Where are they?" Donald quacked. Miku shrugged her shoulders and kept running. "They can't be- Heartless up ahead!" Miku pointed at it and it bursted into flames. "You're getting better at this. Look, there they are!"

A Heartless came behind Yumi. Before it could pounce, Miku destroyed it. She stopped and panted heavily. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Miku's head ached but she only put her cool hand to it and focused the rest of her attention on the fight. Her sea green eyes watched as Donald and Goofy fought of the Heartless while Yumi and Sora fought Clayton.

_You're giving me too many things lately..._

Miku put her unused hand on her head as it throbbed harder. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs but she knew no one would hear her pain. Right now she was invisible. _Must be nice,_ she thought, _to scream, cry, and be heard. It must be nice to be in pain and be noticed that you needed help. I guess I'll never have that luxury._

Yumi heard the song also. Her head ached a bit but she pushed the thought of pain out of her mind as she swung at Clayton and tried not to accidentally hit Sora. They backed him into a corner and Donald and Goofy joined them since they finished off the Heartless.

"It over, Clayton." Yumi announced. "Give up while you still can."

Clayton looked up and smirked. He stood up as the wall behind him exploded and jumped onto what looked like nothing but air. Sora and Yumi didn't hesitate to charge.

_"Yami..." _a voice in her head said. _"Yami..."_

_It's Yumi damnit!_ she thought._ Wait that voice..._

Yumi spun around and looked at Miku who was passed out on the ground. A looming figure stood over her and reached to pick her up.

_I'm taking the princess. Say goodbye. _Darkness began to surround Miku and a portal opened behind her. She was being sucked in.

"A-" before she could finish she was hit and thrown into a wall. Pain shot through her as she blacked out. "...S-so...Sora! Heh- help..." she gasped and her vision started to fade. Donald saw her and gave her a potion. "Thanks, Don!" Yumi said.

Yumi wanted to rush to Miku and see what was wrong but she knew that beating Clayton was more important so that's what she did.

* * *

Miku's eyes slowly fluttered open to a space. It was cold and dark.

"Come with me, Aki." a voice said. She rolled over to see Riku holding out his hand for her. "Don't be afraid. You're afraid of the dark aren't you? Kairi told me you freaked when you looked out the window and saw the night for what she was guessing to be the first time. You had to sleep with a light because of your fear. If you come with me I can protect you. You wouldn't have to be afraid of the darkness. I will always be there to protect you, remember? I can and will if you come with me. Sora is too weak."

"No! Aki, don't do it!" a voice said. "Aki, this is me, Yumi. Don't do it. I know Sora doesn't seem like the strongest but his will and heart is. He will get stronger. Plus he has Donald, Goofy, and me! We'll stay by your side like you did for me. So stop being such a dumb ass and trust us!"

Miku thought it over but shook her head quickly before running away from both of them.

**"You'll have to choose soon."** a cynical voice said. **"You can't keep walking this path forever. You or some one you love could get hurt. Or even worse you could accidentily let me out." **The voice chuckled evilly.

Miku stopped when she saw a huge mirror in front of her. In the mirror she saw a road behind her. It was dark and gloomy. She looked into her eyes. They were not her own sea green eyes. The mirror's image had icy, cold blue and her hair was a dark red. She had black lipstick on her upper lip and dark, dark red on the bottom one. She wore a dress and flats both of them white.

"Miku." Miku turned to find a girl with light pink hair and faded jade eyes. She wore a black dress that puffed out and went to her knees. She also had on black boots and a huge black flower on the left side of her head. "Don't listen. You take your time and chose the path you want by yourself. Don't be rushed. At least, that's what Vennie would always tell us." she smiled brightily.

"If you would like to leave here then close your eyes and think of who you want to see." she said before disappearing along with the cynical woman.

Miku did as she was told and felt the wind around her change.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to see Yumi and Donald hovering over her.

"She's ok!" DOnald quacked.

"Thank God!" Yumi breathed. "I thought I'd be stuck with this meat head alone for good!"

"Hey!" Sora whined.

"Shut up, Sora. You're annoying the Hell out of me."

"Grrr! Yumi...!"

"You wanna go pretty princess?"

Donald and Goofy laughed as Yumi easily over powered him.

_For now,_ Miku thought,_I'll stick with these guys. Just until I can hear my Heart's calling._

* * *

"Why were you interupting my business, Maria?" the cynical woman asked the other girl. They sat in darkness, waiting for escape.

"Because she is important to everything. Her very existence changed the outcome of the journey. I must make sure things go as planned, Bella."

"Whatever." the cynical woman chuckled. "I will escape. Once that happens I'll destroy every last bit of light that there is and ever was."

* * *

XIII

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Riku is SUCH a DRAMA QUEEN!

**Ok, MAJOR TIME SKIP!**

* * *

Timw passed quickily for the group. Many worlds were vistied and many friends were made. Yumi chuckled darkly as she defeated countless Heartlesses(sp?). Her chuckled would have freaked all of the ships passanges but they were used to it now. Although Sora still flinched and rubbed his head where Yumi would always hit the poor boy.

Sora stared at Miku, who was alseep in her seat. She didn't snore but you could hear her breath. Every inhale and exhale. Sora noticed how she'd twitched or jump evey once in a while. He couldn't help but wonder what she would dream of.

"Yo, Sora, wake Miku up. We're here." Yumi ordered.

Sora sighed and unbuckled before going over to the sleeping red head. He bent over and nudged her lightly, trying not to startle her.

"Aki. Aki, wake up. Come on, Little Sparkle. Wake up. We're here." Sora whispered. Miku's face scrunched up as she waved sleepily at him and turned the other way in her seat. Sora frowned and sighed again. Her got closer and tucked some hair behind her hair before whispering, "Aki. Come on. Wake up. Don't you wanna see where we are now? Love, wake up." the wods escaped his mouth before he could think about them. He blushed and pulled away as Miku woke up.

She took a look around then smiled cutely at Sora making his blush deepen. He quickily turned away and went to the door.

"Come on. Let's go. Time's wasting." Sora said as he quickily walked over to the door. Donald, Goofy, and Yumi snickered since they were watching them the whole time. Miku looked over at them confused before walking to the door.

They got off and stared at the world in awe.

"Gawsh, look at that!" Goofy exclaimed. The others looked in the direction he was pointing.

"I know this place..." Sora trailed off.

"Hmm...that's strange..." Goofy said.

"Huh. I wonder why. I feel this warmth right here." Sora pointed to his heart."

"Heartburn?" Yumi guessed.

"Aw, you're just hungery." Donald quacked.

"I'm serious!" He yelled stomping his foot.

"Sorry for hurting you feelings, princess." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Do you wanna-" he was cut off.

"Stop it! Let's go!" Goofy sighed. The group nodded.

They made there way across platforms and saw a starnge scene. A huge beast and Riku.

"No Heartless, no vessel, how did you get here?" Riku's voiced boomed. Miku, Donald noticed, didn't flinch. He nodded at her in approval. She wasn't scared anymore. She was stronger.

"I simply believed. Nothing else to it." the beast answered. "When our world was swallowed by darkness Belle was taken from me. I vowed to get her back, no matter what the cost. SO here I am. I will Take her back!"

"Take her if you can." the beast roared at his answer and charged. Riku easily dodged and slashed at him, sending him to his knees.

Miku rushed to the beast's side and tended to his wound.

"Stop!" Sora yelled.

"so, you've finally made it. I've been waiting."

"Bow chika wow wow." Yumi said under her breath. DOnald and Goofy tried not to laugh.

"We've always been rivals, haven't we?" Riku continued. "You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."

"Push me and then just touch me 'till I can get my satifaction!" Yumi sang causing everyone but Miku, beast, and Riku to burst into laughter.

"Shut up! ANyways, it all ends here. There can't be two keyblade masters." Riku hissed.

"Drama queen. Did he reherse this?" Yumi murmured in a tone low enought for only her group to hear.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let the keyblade choose it's real master!" He yelled as he lifted his hand into the air.

"Drah-mah que-en." Yumi stretched out the words. The Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hand and appeared in Riku's. "What the Fudge?"

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi! It's up to me. Only the Keyblade can open the secret door and change the world."

"Tha-that's impossible. How did this happen?" Sora gasped. "I was the one who fought all the way here with the Keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy."

"You son of a-" Before Yumi could continue her rant Gooy held her back and covered her mouth.

"You stop here. Here play with this." Riku tossed him a wooden sword and turned to leave. Sora fell to his knees and goofy let go of Yumi sonce she calmed down but still glared at Riku.

"Ri-Riku..." the words escaped Miku's mouth. She covered her mouth before trying to speak again. No words came out.

"Goofy, let's go!" DOnald ordered. "We have to remember our mission!"

"I know the king order us and all..." Goofy trailed off and left with Donald.

"Some friends you are! Come on Sora, let's go!" Yumi went off after him but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. "Come on, Princess, let's go! now! Ahora!" Sora shook his head and Yumi scoffed. "Fine! Be a wimp! I'm gonna kick Riku's ass! He's too full of himself. Miku, stay here. I'll be back." with that she left.

A few seconds passed before the Beast inched toward thier direction. Sora lifted his head and watched him.

"D-don't move! Your hurt!" Sora sadi, rushing to the side Miku wasn't on. The girl was fanticlly waving her arms as if giving him a silent lecture about not moving when you're hurt.

"Why? Why did you come here? I came to fight for Belle. I dan't care if I'm on my own. I will fight!" he stood up, and dispite Miku's silent protests, he walked.

"I'm not going to back down either! I will for and get h]some one vey important to me back!" he said as he picked up the wooden sword. Miku stood next to him and nodded. "Let's go."

THey made thier way through the Castle and it's very confusing halls before finally unlocking and entering the door. Sora was panting since it was way harder to fight without the keyblade. Miku was constantly healing him.

"They're close. I can feel it." Beast warned but ended up getting seperated from them.

"Give up while you can." Riku, who appeared out of no where, said.

"No! Not without Kairi!"

"Fine then. The darkness will swallow you." Riku changed form.

"You're wrong, Riku! The darkness may distroy my body but it won't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends! It'll never die!"

"Really? We'll just see about that!" Riku yelled as he shot darkness at him. Miku's eyes went wide and paniced. Without a second thought she stood infront of Sora with her arms spread wide, ready to take the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Goofy block it with his shield.

"Sora ain't goin' nowhere!" Goofy hollard.

"You'd betray you king?" Riku questioned.

"Not on your life! But I won't betray Sora because he's become one of my best buddies after all you've been through together!" he said as he smiled at Sora and winked at Miku. "See ya later, Donald. Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Wait a minute, Goofy! We'll tell him together! All for one and one for all!" he cheered as her wobbled over to them.

"Thanks a lot, Donald, Goofy, Miku." Sora said with his head down.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku questioned.

"I know now that I don't need the Keyblade. I have a better weapon: my heart!" Sora snapped.

"Ha! Your heart? What will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone! It's grown with each new exprience and made a home with all of my new new friends. We come a part of each other's hearts. And if they think of me now and then , if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one! I don't need a weapon. my friends are my weapon!" He took hi fighting pose.

The keyblade disappeared from Riku's hand and came into Sora's.

They then charged at each other.

* * *

**That's all for now since this was super long! Sorry for the time skip. i was getting bored. I'll update soon as I can!**

**You like? review!**


	10. No! Not the Hero AND the Mage! Please!

The fight didn't last too long. Sora had new determination that slowed in his blue eyes. They all faught exept Miku who used Cura every once in a while.

Sora did his final attack on Riku and he went back to his normal self. He glared before disappearing. Sora panted and Beast joined their party once again. They walked up the stair to find a door. It had an symbol on it with missing peices in it.

"Looks like we need the peices." Donald commented.

The group looked around the enire castle and split up. Donald, goofy and Sora in one team and Beast and Miku in the other. It didn't take long for them to find the peices. Not long at all. They but the multi colored peices in it's rightful place. After that they wondered the large and annoyingily confusing castle. Until they finally got to the castle chapel. That's where Maleficent was waiting. Then they faught her.

* * *

"Hello, Yumi." a voice said. A young woman with long black hair and royal looking black dress that stopped at her knees stood in front of her. She smiled kindly at her and kept a good distence away from her.

"How do you know me?" Yumi asked as she drew out her weapon. The woman giggled.

"My name is Tenebrea. I haven't seen you since you were a year old. My, my you've grown. My little Yami."

"It's Yumi! Y-U-M-I! Yumi! Not Yami. Why do people keep calling me that?"

"No worries. All will be explained in due time. Now, go to your friends, quickily. They are in the chapel. If you don't hurry then Isabella will escape and a heart that was never meant to be will be swallowed whole. Hurry!"

Yumi ran passed her and saw that she had black wings. But in a blink of an eye she was gone. Yumi shook her head as she entered the chapel. Seeing as how they were gone she ran into other various rooms until she finally found them. And Riku and Kairi.

Sora ran to Sora as Yumi stayed hidden in the shadow so she can jump in and help if needed.

"Kairi! Wake up!" he yelled.

"It's no use." Riku said although it didn't sound like him. Like two people in one body. And his pose was sexy even though he was jerk... "That girl has lost her heart."

"You..." Sora growled. "You're not Riku!"

"the Keyhole cannot be completed as long as the last princess of Heart still sleeps." he said as he made the slowest jump from a high place ever.

"A princess? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked.

"Yes and wiithout her power the Keyhole cannot be complete. She must be awakened."

"Well, who ever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"But first you must give the princess back her heart." He flicked his blade and Sora fell to his knees. "Can't you see? Kairi's heart is inside you!"

"Kairi...is inside me?"

"Pfffft! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yumi ran out of the room before anyone could hear her and fell onto the floor laughing. "That was SO DIRTY!"

"Goofy, did you hear something?" Donald whispered. Goofy just shook his head.

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me, who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." he walzed over to Sora, knocking Donald out of the way. "so, I shall released you now, princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door and lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Riku/Ansem lifted his keyblade. Everything after that seemed to slow down after that.

"Hey." the words came out of Miku's mouth. Her voice was soft yet it boomed through the room and, for what ever reason, reminded him of home. "Sora, Yumi, let's always be friends. No matter what, okay?"

He saw a tear go down her cheek as her voice broke a bit but still sounded cheery. She flung herself at Riku/Ansem and embraced him.

"I love you, Sora, Riku. I love you with all my heart! And no matter what, we'll alway be together. Together forever and ever!"

"AKI!" Sora yelled. Riku/Ansem's Keyblade pierced her chest.

"I'll miss you all!" her voice echoed as she glowed and she slowly seperated into orbs of bright light, like when you blow on a dandelion, and then she was gone. Just like that she was gone from thier lives.

"You killed her! Gr! Forget it! There is no way I'm letting you get Kairi's heart!"

The two fought. Slashing, ducking, dodging, yelling out pointless stuff: the works. Until one of Sora's hits made him go down and dissapear. Yumi was in too much shock to move. She saw her best friend die. What now?

"Sora, look, the Keyhole!"

Sora lifted his blade to the Keyhole but nothing happened.

"It won't work! It's not finished yet!"

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we need to wak Kairi up."

"I think your right. But how?" Sora got an idea and went over the Riku/Ansem's keyblade which was resting on the floor.

"Sora, wait!" Goofy yelled.

"SORA, YOU IDOIT!" Yumi screamed as she ran over. He shot them a smile and pierce his heart. "B-BAKA!"

The Keyhole was completed, Sora and Miku are gone, and Kairi got her heart back. What now?

* * *

**Hee hee. Cliff hanger! Don't you love me? **

**PLease reveiw!**


	11. One Last Song Before She's Gone

**This chapter is kinda sad. You've been warned**

* * *

They all stood there in silence and shock. The hero was gone. What were they supposed to do now?

"Sora, are you really...no. No this can't be! I won't let him go!"

"He's gone, princess, okay?" Yumi snapped. Kairi glared at her.

"Who're you?"

"A friend of his."

"Then how can you say it so bluntly?"

"Because I'm accepting reality, unlike you, princess!" she snapped back.

"So, you've finally awakened, princess?" a voice asked. They all looked towards him. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose but now it's over."

"Don't make another move!" Donald warned.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourslves?" Goof whispered.

"I don't know."

Ansem continued to walk toward them. He stopped as Riku appeared in front of him and stopped him. "Impossible."

"Go! Run the Heartless are coming!" He yelled. They did as they were told.

"Come on, princess, let's go!" Yumi yelled as Kairi stopped at the top of the stairs. Kairi ran down to them and glared at Yumi.

"We can't leave them behind! And don't call me princess!"

"Deal with it! Oh crap. Now look at this! Heartless. I blame you."

"Is not my fault! Hey, wait...Sora?" she asked it.

"Great. Now there are more! You're slowing us down, princess."

Kairi hugged the Heartless and a light glowed. Sora and Kairi were hugging, not Kairi and a Heartless.

"Sora...you're back!" Yumi smiled. "Now, let's go! We need to go, now!"

* * *

Donald, Goofy, and Kairi entered Cid's houe in Tranverse town. Sora stopped when he saw Yumi just standing there.

"Yumi, come inside." Sora said.

"No. I think I need some alone time." she kept her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at him.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. I'm the Almighty Awesome Yumi! Nothing can bring me down! Ah ha ha ha ha!" She laughed evily and made Sora smile a little.

"I miss her too." he said as he closed the door. Her laughter cut off as soon as the words left his mouth. Her fists clenched and she looked towards the sky.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna kill Ansem. I'm sorry, Sora, Donald, Goofy. I've got to do this."

"Do you seek power?" a voice asked. She looked back to the door and found Tenebrea leaning casully against it.

"Huh?"

"Power. Do you want it?" she asked again.

"What kind of power?" she asked carefully.

Tenebrea grinned. "Darkness."

"Darkness?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Tenebrea grinned. "Darkness

* * *

"Where's Yumi?" Donald asked.

"She must've left! Oh no! We have to go after her. I shouldn't have left her alone. Some friend I am." Sora sighed.

"Don't worry, Sora. It's ok. We'll find her." Goofy said.

* * *

Yumi sat on the ground, waiting for Sora. Turns out she needed him.

Yumi stared at her hands. There was nothing she could do. She was useless.

"Useless...I'm so pathetic!" she yelled.

_"Don't say that." _a voice said. Yumi looked up to see a glowing image of Miku, smiling at her. "_You're not useless. You're anything but._"

"As if." her voice broke. "I'm nothing! Nothing at all! I couldn't even save you and now I'm going insane!" She buried her head in her hands.

_"Sing for me." _Miku begged as she sat next to her. Yumi shook her head. "_Please. I'll miss your voice it's so pretty. How about I'll sing wth you. One last time?"_

"Which song?"

Miku smiled. "_You're getting me too many things lately."_

Yum smiled weakly and cleared her throat. "You're all I need. You smiled at me and said..."

They began to sing together. "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I ment when I said no. I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and Clean is the way that yourmaking me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.  "

Then Miku faded away and it was only Yumi singing in tears. "Hold me. What ever lies beyong this morning is a little later on. Reguardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing like before. Hold me. What ever lies beyong this morning is a little later on. Reguardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing like before!" The tears wouldn't stop. They poured down her face. That is the last time she'll see her.

* * *

**I know it was short but Sora's takng forever bc he went to go fght Sephroth. So Yumi has some spare time. The next chap will most likily be the last. The I'll put in the next one, Our Sanctuary.**

**Thanks for you support! Review please!**


	12. The Ending or the Begining?

"Yumi!" Sora called as soon as he saw her. "Why'd you leave us?"

"I'm sorry, Sora. I just-"

"Don't ever do that again!" he yelled, surprising everyone.

"Sora, I-"

"No! Do you know how worried I was? I thought I lost you! I already lost Riku and Aki, I don't want to lose anyone else!" Sora looked down, shaking as he continued. "Yumi, you're one of my friends. I don't want to lose you too..."

Yumi stared at him for a while. She stood up suddenly, scaring the boys. She looked upat the ceiling so that he couldn't see her face.

"Thank you, Sora. For everyhing." she said finally looking at him with a kind smile.

"Uh, you're welcome?" he said a little unsure what she was thanking him for. "You should smile more. It looks better than frowning."

Yumi looked at him in shock before punching his arm jokingly with a smirk. He shoved he back then unlocked the opening.

* * *

Yumi found them all on an island. She guess it was Destiny Islands. Sora confirmed as he said it was his island. They headed towards the secret place when a man started talking. Parts of the island vanished he talked. The sea grew a dark creepy color. Everything shook as they noticed Riku was at the edge of a breaking part of the island.

They headed over toward him. He kept talking as he turned into Ansem. They fought restlessly but he always came back, even more powerful then before.

Finally after numerous atempts Yumi shot Sora at Ansem and he delivered the last blow. a blinding light came form his chest yet he still stood there talking.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts, fill me with your power of darkness!" he cried as he dramatically reached out for the door. "Supreme darkness!"

"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora yelled.

The door opened and a blinding light hit them. Ansem shrinked back, appalled by the light. Ansem vanished form thier sight, consumed by the light. Yumi wanted to scream. All the light seemed to hurt her badly but she said nothing.

They four friends ran over to the door in an attemped to shut it. It was way too big to close on thier own. Goofy and Donald peered inside to find Heartless everywhere.

"Ugh, I don't think we can do this!" Yumi cried.

"I can't-"

"Don't give up, Sora! We'll do this together." Riku said from the other side of the door.

"It's hopeless! We can't!" Donald Donald sighed.

"Yes we can!" Yumi said as she tried to push harder.

"Now Sora, let's close this door for good!" A high pitched voice squeaked.

"Close it quick." Donald cried.

"Don't worry there will always be a door to light." Micky said.

"You can trust him, Sora." Goofy said when Sora hesitated.

"Hurry they're coming!" Riku urged.

They finally closed the door and Sora and Micky sealed it with their Keyblades. They went down the mysterious path and into whatever the future held for them.

They ended up in a lush green area. It was beautiful in Yumi's eyes. She hadn't ever been anywhere this green.

"What do we do now?" Donald asked.

"We find Riku and Micky." Sora answered.

"And maybe even Aki." Yumi added with a sad smile. Sora nodded.

"But where do we look for the door to light?" Goofy questioned. then they spotted Pluto with a letter that held the kings seal.

They chased after the dog and as they ran after him.

"Regaurdless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all..." a voice sang. They didn't hear it though. "Nothings like before!"

* * *

**And that's it! I ay go back and edit a bit. I'll start the next series in a few days, hell, maybe tonight. I dont know. All I know is that Our Sanctuary will hold A LOT of surprises and will be total epic! Secrets of Miku and Yumi's true past will coe along with a new enemy and allies.**

**I really enjoyed this writing this! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as well! Please review, it'll make me oh so happy :D**


End file.
